


We're Winchesters

by KitKatWinchester



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, And I Really Freaking Love This Family, And I Really Really Really Really Really Really (insert a lot more really's) Miss Them, Basically Sam Winchester is Just a Really Good Dad, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying Jack Kline, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline is a Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Supernatural Season 15, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural), spn spoilers, supernatural 15x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: Sam and Jack just lost everything.Their family, their friends...all of it, gone in the blink of an eye, and neither one of them has any idea what to do next.But here's the thing about Winchesters.They always get back up.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997209
Kudos: 7
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	We're Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> So....
> 
> Here I am, attempting to finish Comfortember 2020 in March 2021. But, ya know, details. XD
> 
> I started this fic in November as a kind-of-sort-of continuation to Days 8 and 9 of Comfortember, because it takes place during episode 15x18 of Supernatural.
> 
> Obviously, since then, things have changed a little bit, given that the show ended five months ago (and no, I am not okay, thank you for asking), and, as such, I actually _did _write a fic that focuses on the finale, which you can find[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046462), if you're interested.__
> 
> __That said, I was far enough in this particular fic to still have a sense of the energy and story I was trying to create, since really, all I had to do was type a few more paragraphs. As such, this fic is a LITTLE outdated at this point, but since I'm always here for some pure Jack and his dads content, I don't really care. XD_ _
> 
> __So, if you're reading this fic having watched the finale, don't think too hard about it, because I really didn't take Episode 19 or 20 into account at ALL when finishing this prompt (not because I didn't like them, for the record, because, if you read my other story, you'll learn that I actually LOVED the finale and am really disappointed by all the people who didn't, but anyways)._ _
> 
> __With all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet of Sam and Jack bonding for Comfortember Day 10: Crying._ _
> 
> __And I promise, I WILL finish the rest of Comfortember. It just...might take me a minute. XD_ _
> 
> __Thanks for baring with me! I hope you all enjoy the story!_ _
> 
> __Oh, and just to be safe, in case you didn't get it already, spoilers for Season 15 of Supernatural--specifically, Season 15, Episode 18: Despair._ _

“Dammit Dean, pick up the phone.” 

Sam’s trying his brother’s cell for the fifth time, desperate to get ahold of him, to make sure that he’s okay, that he didn’t…

The ring goes to voicemail again and he curses under his breath, turning back to Jack again, only to see that he’s not there. His breath hitches, and he starts to panic, spinning around again.

 _No no no. Not him too. Not after everything._ He takes several steps in each direction, and it’s then that he finally sees him, sitting in the passenger seat of the car they’d used to get here. He sighs in relief, some of his tension releasing at seeing that at least one of the people he cares about is still okay. _Billie I swear if you took Dean and Cas too..._

Carefully, he makes his way over to the car, peeking in the window to check on his kid, and it’s then that he sees the tears slowly streaming down Jack’s face. His heart breaks, and his earlier concerns are momentarily forgotten as he takes the final steps towards the car, opening the driver’s side door and peeking his head in.

The second he opens the door, Jack is turning away from him, hiding his face, but Sam can still see him reaching up to quickly swipe at his tears. He hesitates slightly, unsure how to approach the situation, before eventually sliding fully into the driver’s seat, shutting the door behind him.

The car is filled with an awkward silence for several seconds, but eventually, Sam speaks up.

“Jack--”

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbles, cutting him off. Sam looks at him, confusion on his face, but Jack only continues to stare at his lap. 

“For what?” he finally asks, trying to meet his son’s eyes, but the kid barely acknowledges him, voice quiet when he eventually responds. 

“For everything. I should’ve--I could’ve ended this. I could’ve taken out Chuck, Billie, all of them.” What started as grief manifests into a hint of anger as Jack curls his hands into fists in his lap. “If only I had my powers, I could’ve saved them. I could’ve saved everyone, protected them.” His fists uncurl slowly, and Sam watches silently as wetness slowly falls onto his now open palms. “And now...we lost everyone. We don’t even know if Dean and Cas--”

“Don’t,” Sam says instinctively, voice harsher than he’d intended, and Jack flinches at the outburst. Sam mentally chides himself, taking a deep breath to calm his own emotions. He may not be able to handle himself, but maybe he can handle Jack. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, Jack.” Sam tries again, voice much gentler this time. “You’ve done more to fight Chuck than any of us. We never would’ve made it this far without you.”

“But if I had just done my job, he’d be dead. You, Dean, Cas...everyone would be _safe._ They wouldn’t have vanished in front of our eyes. They wouldn’t be...” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Sam knows what he’s thinking. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Sam finally says, which seems to take Jack by surprise, based on the way his whole body freezes. “But more likely, you would’ve died, and Billie would’ve killed everyone anyways.” Sam stares at Jack, trying to make eye contact again, but the kid still won’t look at him, though Sam can tell he’s listening raptly. Resigned, he sighs a little, letting his facade fall just enough for them to stand on common ground. 

“I don’t know what’s happening, Jack,” he admits, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if Dean and Cas killed Billie before she killed them. I don’t know where Chuck is, or how powerful he is. I don’t know who else we’ve lost. I don’t even know where to start.” 

He can feel himself babbling, anxieties and grief coming to the surface as he thinks about his brother, Cas, Donna, Charlie...Eileen. But then he looks at Jack again, turned away, but so clearly begging for comfort and good news and any sort of light in the darkness, and his next words automatically become exactly that. 

“But the one thing I do know is that we’re both here,” he starts, the firmness in his voice surprising even himself. “And no matter what else has happened, as long as you and I are here, we can fix this, and we can figure it out. We’ll find a way, just like always, and we’ll save them. Dean, Cas, Donna, Charlie, Eileen, Jody...all of them. We’ll save the world.” A small smile finally makes its way onto his lips, thoughts running through all of the times when the world had beaten his family down; no matter what, they’d always gotten back up. “After all,” he finally speaks up again. “We’re Winchesters. It’s kinda what we do.” 

At that admission, everything in Jack’s body changes, and he finally turns to face Sam wide-eyed.

“You really mean that?” he asks, and for a second, Sam doesn’t understand the question, but eventually, it occurs to him that he called them-- _both_ of them--Winchesters... 

“Of course I do,” Sam says without preamble. And he can feel the grief wanting to pull him back down, the weight of uncertainty threatening to drown him in a pool of his own blood. But his kid is looking at him, eyes wide and scared, yet somehow still filled with so much hope and trust that Sam can’t help but say: “And Winchesters _always_ get back up.” 

And even if it’s hard for him to believe them right now--even if it’s taking everything he has not to burst into tears himself as he turns to stare out the front window--deep down, some part of him knows that they’re true. 

“So what do we do?” Jack asks next to him, the grief in his voice slightly less evident. Sam turns to look at him, anger and determination driving him as he finally answers: 

“We kill God.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic! 
> 
> Again, I am _so sorry _for how long it's taking me to finish Comfortember, but if you're still here and willing to read the collection, I promise, they will be out soon!__
> 
> __As always, if you like what I do, please check out my other works, and if you wanna come scream about Supernatural with me (positivity only please!), you can come say hi on[Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)_ _
> 
> __Love you all! Thank you for baring with me! :D <3_ _


End file.
